


Bots

by starkanium



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Robots, clint and tony fighting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkanium/pseuds/starkanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet of Clint and Tony fighting together against some 'bots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bots

“Damn it, Stark, what the hell are you doing? I need a little help here!” Clint roared over the com, his voice strained with effort.

Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes beneath his mask. “I’m a little busy myself, Feather Face,” he retorted back. There were bots everywhere, falling from the sky, scuttling from various buildings’ smashed windows and doors, and even crawling through a large crack that spread for blocks and seemed to be four feet wide. They were fairly easy to take down, it required only one strong hit to the head for them to drop, but it didn’t make it simple. Like said earlier, they were everywhere. Just when it seemed they were making a dent in the robot population, a new wave would swarm the city and overwhelm them once again. To make matters even worse, if that was possible, there were only two of them. Clint and Tony, on their own. Where the others were, they didn’t know.

“I’m serious here, I need you. Right now, get your fat ass over here!” he demanded. “There’s something you need to see.” The last part was said somewhat quietly. (Was that awe that Tony detected in his voice?) As soon as that was said, though, Tony knew that it was time to go check out whatever had the bird spooked. 

“Jarvis, where is Clint?” Tony asked the AI.

“Agent Barton is approximately three blocks north from your location, sir,” he replied. Tony grunted in thanks, quickly brushed off the three foot robot that was clinging to his forearm and flew north. It didn’t take Stark long to see exactly what Clint was talking about. There was a bot that looked to be about three stories high looming above Clint. It was trying to grab at Clint with big, metallic claws, but he was dodging every move. His moves were becoming a bit sluggish from exertion, but he was holding his own. 

“Just keep him distracted, I’m going to figure out how to drop this thing,” Tony informed Clint over the com.

“Sure thing, but I’m blaming it on you if I get chopped to bits,” Clint teased.

“Maybe I will just let it chop you to bits if it means I won’t have to hear you whine again,” Tony shot back.

“I’m hurt,” he feigned pain. “I really am.”

Tony snorted and continued with his plans. He swooped down to hover behind the giant thing, taking a quick peek at the back of the neck, hoping to find exposed wirings, but he came up fruitless in his search. He needed to find a soft spot and find it fast because Clint honestly was getting tired. Whether Tony admitted it or not, he really didn’t want Clint to get chopped to bits. 

Tony quickly did a once over of the bot. It didn’t have the same simple layout of the others, it was bigger and definitely more advanced. It had crablike legs that attached to a slim abdomen and a burly upper body. Tony’s guess was that he just needed to take one nice shot through the chest and something important would be damaged. Well, that was where any person - other than him, of course - would store important things. He would, personally, put it somewhere a little more inconspicuous, but no one was him. The bot’s creator probably wasn’t the smartest person if he created the smaller ones below which took no effort at all to break down.

So, Tony took aim with his right gauntlet, pointing directly to the back of the center of its silver chest. The gauntlet took a moment to power up then released its energy, the blue light glowing the whole way until it came in contact with the robot. The blue orb was simply deflected from its upper back, sparks flying in every direction.

“What just happened up there, Tony? I’m getting tired of this dodging plan!” Clint’s voice crackled over the com, but Tony just ignored it. He was just kind of shocked by how his blow was completely ineffective. 

The problem was, the robot’s attention was turned away from Clint and directed toward Tony. With a seemingly newfound speed, the bot turned around and grabbed Tony’s leg before he even realized what was going on. Its grip slowly got tighter, bending the suit’s metal and eventually crushing Tony’s shin along with it. The bone was obviously protruding from the leg, blood seeping lazily out and spreading on the gray claw of the bot. The pain was almost unbearable causing Tony to writhe in its steely grip, trying to find any option that he had. While his vision was steadily fading to black, he could hear Clint’s distressed voice calling to him, but he couldn’t quite make out what the jumbled words meant. He powered up the gauntlet one last time and fired, not exactly knowing where the hit landed but the grip loosened and suddenly, Tony was free falling to the ground. He did nothing to slow the impact as the gray blurs turned to black. 

“Tony, come on buddy, we have to get out of here. Tony, please. Tony!” Clint spoke hurriedly. Tony groaned and slowly pried his eyes open. “That’s it, come on. Wakey wakey.”

Only Clint would be annoying to wake to.

“Why couldn’t it be someone hotter?” Tony asked jokingly with a hoarse voice.

“Hah hah, very funny. Now, can we please go find the others? We’re going to need some help.”

Tony looked over Hawkeye’s shoulder to see one of the smaller, more pathetic bots plummeting toward the ground. He quickly realized that it wasn’t the ground it was aiming for; it was going for Clint’s back. It’s sharp, claw-like legs were straight, ready for impact. A deadly impact.

“Damn, Hawkeye, behind you!” Tony shouted. The missiles on top of Tony’s shoulders burst to life and shot at the bot, exploding it to bits only a few feet away from them.

“Thanks, man,” Clint sighed. 

“Yeah, no problem, just don’t make me save your ass again.”

“I’ll try. Now, let’s go.”

Tony began to stand up, not remembering the fact that his leg was pretty much snapped in half. As soon as it shifted, Tony cried out in pain. God damn it! “I think I might need a little help getting up, Feathers,” he panted.

“Yeah, I figured that. I just wanted to watch you suffer.”

“I appreciate that. Really. What happened to the big bot anyway?”

“You got it, I guess it was a lucky shot. When you were falling, you got it right between the chest and head.”

Tony nodded tiredly.

In one fluid motion, Clint draped Tony’s right arm over his shoulders and assisted him to a standing position. 

“I called for a quinjet while you were out. It should be here soon, but I figured we’d take cover somewhere because these things are getting out of hand,” Clint informed him. Just as he said that, a quinjet pulled up quickly from behind and they were quickly shoveled inside. 

Somewhere on the way inside the quinjet, Tony passed out again. He was trying to repress the pain radiating from his leg, but after moving like that, he couldn’t help it. He slipped into unconsciousness, the pain quickly washing away.

 

Tony woke up slowly; head feeling like it was full of cotton. He moaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel heavy plaster casting wrapped around his leg, which was cause for him to be a little angry.

“Hey, Tony. You awake?” a soothing voice asked in a hushed tone.

Tony’s eyes fluttered open to a blurry red head standing above him.

“Hey, Peps,” Tony replied. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine.” It was actually a complete lie. His leg felt like it was on fire, but this time it was bearable. His head, as already mentioned, felt like there were cotton balls replacing his brain. The rest of his body was just all out sore. He really didn’t feel like telling Pepper that he was hurting, even if he trusted her with everything. He didn’t want her to worry like she always did. “Where is everyone else? Are they okay?”

“Yes, everyone is just fine, except for you. Natalie… I mean, Natasha. Natasha, Bruce and Steve were all captured by a man, but they said that they escaped within twenty minutes and took him out. They went to the city and managed to destroy all of those bots. They’re just resting at the Tower right now. Anyway, your leg was pretty messed up, Tony. You won’t be able to walk for at least eight weeks without crutches. They put you through two surgeries, just to get the bone back in place and there are pins and all the works. You’re lucky that you’ll ever walk again,” Pepper told him.

“Ah, come on, Peps. Be happy that I will be able to walk again, don’t be mad that I had a chance that I wouldn’t. I’m fine, you’re fine, let’s all be happy.” He flashed her a charming grin and opened his arms as an invitation for her. She carefully sat on the bed next to him and he enveloped her in his arms.

“I love you, Tony,” Pepper whispered. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“Love you too,” he replied with a small chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you thought.


End file.
